Makeover
by Tenri Kage
Summary: Tao Jun, Tamao, and Pirika come to give Anna a makeover. Yoh is kicked out onto the porch, but obviously things went a little farther than Anna had planned...and Yoh is made quite aware of this when she runs out of the bathroom...[YohxAnna]


Makeover

A mindless drabble really...This story really went and ran away with me! At first I had planned just a plain humor story about Anna getting a makeover and Yoh's reaction to it, but in the end, the makeover never finished...it was stopped by a very irate Anna...sweatdrop ANYWAY! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King...though I wish I did. Then I'd do something about that manga ending...

Cobalt Rose

* * *

Yoh lay flopped down on his back on the front porch, watching the clouds. _This is boring…_ Anna had insisted he stay out here instead of inside the house. It wasn't that he was complaining. After all, complaining would only get him more work and more exercise. He had made it out to the porch as fast as her glare could get him to go, and now, four hours later, he was bored. It wasn't normal. Tao Jun, Tamao, and Pirika didn't just sail into his house, grab his fiancée, and disappear off with her for no reason.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**CRASH** Yoh hurriedly picked himself off the ground and flung the front door open. In a matter of seconds he was across the house and halfway up the stairs. He knew that voice anywhere. It wasn't like Anna to scream…come to think of it, he had never heard her scream before unless she was shouting at him…but Anna was screaming and he wouldn't just let that happen.

Furious footsteps alerted him that someone, or several someones, were running at top speed in his direction. Self preservation made him stop before he reached the second landing, and not a second too soon. A streak of cream and white raced by him. "Anna?" To his right a large burst of power shoved past to the girl who had run down the hall to his left, but he was too stunned to do anything. A moment later a heavily panting Tao Jun, a furiously blushing Tamao, and an almost hysterically laughing Pirika appeared.

Slowly and cautiously, Yoh turned his head to the left. He was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Anna; strong, brave, Legendary Left wielding Anna; _His Anna_, a small, treacherous portion of his mind added; was pinned up against the wall at the end of the corridor, a foot or two off the floor. _Wearing nothing but a towel_, his mind added. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, one hand clamped tightly on the bridge of his nose. _I wish they wouldn't make pants so tight these days…_

* * *

Anna was indeed pinned to the wall. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she struggled from invisible bonds. She had to get away! Her struggles were useless though. THEY were getting closer. When she had entered the bathroom she had agreed to having her legs waxed, nails polished, showered, bathed, primped, polished, and all the rest of the things that normally went with a makeover, but she had NOT agreed to what Jun was holding in her hands. "I said no and I mean NO!" The effect was ruined by the fact that she was blushing hotly. She could feel the towel slipping, but with her hands pinned above her head, the only thing that was keeping the towel in place was the fact that she had been running. When Jun's powers had slammed her into the wall her legs had also been fastened to the woodwork, but spread apart. _I think I'm getting the woodwork wet…_

* * *

Yoh groaned. He had stopped trying to stave off the inevitable and blood was slowly dripping from between his fingers to the floor. Anna was going to kill him… Except that she was pinned up against the wall to his left in a way that he had only fantasized about. _I'm 17 and MALE for crying out loud!_

There might still have been some saving grace in the world if he hadn't noticed what Jun was holding so casually in her hands.

A black lace thong and bra.

Yoh's eyes rolled up and he fell down the stairs as an unconscious heap.

* * *

**THUD** Anna turned her head to see blood on the stairs. A streak of blood on the wall resembled a handprint. She saw red. "GET OUT!" The three shocked girls cannoned out backwards through a second story window. Feet pounding down the stairs Anna skidded to a halt by her unconscious fiancé. "Yoh no baka."

She knelt and tapped his forehead with a finger. No reaction. She tapped him a little harder, more irritated. Still no reaction. **SLAP**

"Itai…" Yoh held a bloody hand to his tingling cheek. He looked up and almost wished he hadn't. Anna was standing in front of him, still wearing only a towel, arms crossed under her chest. It didn't help that this gesture just made certain parts of her more prominent. "Uh…Anna?" he mumbled uncertainly, a grin half tugging at his lips. Noticing his look, Anna tugged the towel higher to conceal more of her cleavage. Unfortunately, that raised the lower hem of the towel until it exposed a great deal of her thighs and clung seductively to her derriere. "Anna…" Yoh tried to stifle the groan that held his throat, trying vainly to keep his eyes from following the curves of her calves to her thighs and _STOP RIGHT THERE!_ Blood arced from his nose to splatter against the floor and Anna's feet.

"Now look, I need to wash again," Anna growled. Still blood continued to drip onto the floor. Concerned, she wet a handkerchief and wiped the blood off Yoh's face slowly. "You silly baka, what is wrong with you?" she asked, though her tone was less irritated than she would have liked.

The look on Yoh's face startled her.

His eyes were darker and more serious than she had seen them since his battles with Hao. In a flash she was against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms were pinned to her sides and she growled unpleasantly, squirming in the hopes that she would manage to get away. It was only when Yoh moaned that she stopped dead. She flushed dark red and sat still, not knowing what she should do. The two sat; eternity seemed to stretch onward. "Yoh?"

Yoh took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please…Anna, g-go put some clothes on…" He ground his teeth together with the effort of not reversing their positions so that she was against a wall. The need to take her, taste her lips, was overwhelming. He pushed her off him, agonized by the feel of her skin as well as her light weight across his legs. Staggering upright he willed himself to calm down.

"No."

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard her clearly. Didn't she understand that it was driving him crazy that she was wearing only a towel and nothing else? He was 17 and she was his fiancée, and as much as he might hide it, he loved her.

"I'm not going." She was so stubborn, his fiancée, and the way her body felt as she pressed herself against him, her arms around his neck, felt so right. He could feel the warmth of her bare skin through the thin fabric of his pants, could feel the soft tickle of the towel against his bare stomach, and the soft swell of her breasts through the fabric of the towel. He absentmindedly reminded himself that he would have to get into the habit of buttoning up his shirts. Her hips seemed to shift subtly against him and he clenched his teeth against the groan of desire that wanted out. He looked down at Anna and knew instantly that he had made the biggest mistake he could have.

He didn't realize his lips were against hers until she stiffened in his arms. For a few moments she seemed to tremble under his fingers, and Yoh cringed, wondering when the Legendary Left would strike. But it never came. In a few moments, Anna was kissing him back. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, winning a moan from her lips, and as they parted, his tongue danced briefly against them in a teasing manner. He could feel her mumbling his name against his lips and it felt like being bathed in sweet wine. Her lips responded to his tongue by parting farther and when he felt her own tongue touch the tip of his, so timid for his Anna, he knew he was lost. His tongue slid into her mouth, reveling in the passion that he had unleashed. The way she trembled at the slightest touch was heady, driving him slowly insane. "Anna…"

Then she was out of his arms, her face flushed, a secretive smile tugging her lips in an uncharacteristic way. A finger rested lightly against his lips to keep him from speaking. "I need to change," she whispered in a surprisingly sultry voice, "and you," she continued, "look like you need a cold shower." Without another word she walked off towards the stairs. Halfway to the second landing she turned, her chocolate-dark eyes filled with mischief. "Oh, and perhaps if you finish making dinner by the time I shower and dress, I might rethink my decision about not wearing the thong and bra." Her lips twitched into a smirk and she disappeared up the stairs.

Yoh stared dumbly after her. He probably should take her up on that suggestion of cold showers…but first…he had dinner to make.

* * *

Please, I beg you, REVIEW! _grins_

Just a random drabble to while away my time. Should I continue? I could actually have Anna wear that underwear, or have the girls finish their makeover. Suggestions are welcome! Just like flames will be used to roast my dinner.

Cobalt Rose


End file.
